Sprocket
Sprocket is a Tech element Skylander introduced in Skylanders: Giants. Background Sprocket was raised with all the privileges of a rich, proper Goldling. But she cared little for fancy things. Instead, she spent most of her time growing up in her uncle's workshop, learning how to build and fix his many mechanical inventions. But everything changed on the day her uncle mysteriously vanished. When she eventually discovered that Kaos had been behind his disappearance, she constructed a battle suit and went after him, leaving the luxury and comfort of her family's wealth behind. From that moment on, Sprocket was dedicated to fighting the forces of evil, whilst never losing hope that she would reunite with her beloved uncle. Stats Attack Potency: Town Level (Can contend with other Core Skylanders, who tanked the Hydra destroying the Core of Light. Can contend with Kaos and the Doom Raiders, who survived Cloudcracker Prison's destruction.) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Skylanders of the Light element and dodge attacks from Luminous, all of which utilize natural light.) Durability: Town Level (Can take attacks from other Core Skylanders.) Hax: Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Alongside the dragons, all playable Skylanders were immune to the mind-manipulating powers of Brain.), Intangibility Negation '(All Skylanders can harm ghosts.), '''Possession and Corruption Negation '(By using violence, Skylanders can reverse the effects of the Evilizer, which turns anyone it hits into evil versions of themselves.) '''Intelligence: Above Average (Is an experienced Skylander and highly adept at building and utilizing mechanical equipment.) Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Technopathy:' All Tech element Skylanders have this ability to some extent. Techniques *'Wrench Whack:' Sprocket's primary ability, in which she uses her wrench as a bludgeoning weapon. **'Sprocket Combos:' Sprocket gains two additional combos: A Power Surge combo in which she shocks enemies with her gauntlet, and a Mines O' Plenty combo in which she scatters Betty Mines around herself. **'Monkey Wrench:' Sprocket gains a new wrench that deals more damage. *'Turret Gun-o-Matic:' Sprocket's secondary ability, in which she constructs a turret in front of her, which will lock onto and fire at enemies automatically. She can also climb onto the turrets to manually aim and shoot. **'Auto Turret V2:' Turrets deal increased damage and also take more damage to beat. **'2 Times the Turret:' Sprocket can have two turrets active at once. **'Tanks A Lot!:' Climbing into a turret will transform it into a mobile assault tank. **'Mine Drop:' While driving a tank, Sprocket can deploy a Betty Mine from behind. **'Exploding Shells:' Turret and tank shells explode on impact, dealing more damage. **'Self Destruct System:' Turrets and tanks explode when they expire, dealing damage to any nearby enemies. *'Bouncing Betty Mines:' Sprocket's tertiary ability, in which she tosses out a mine that explodes when enemies are nearby. **'All Mines:' Sprocket can deploy three mines at once. *'Landmine Golf:' Sprocket's Soul Gem. Allows her to launch Betty Mines at enemies by striking them with her wrench. *'Tanks for the New Toy:' Sprocket's Series 2 Wow Pow ability. Causes turrets and tanks to deal increased damage, and in addition, while driving a tank she can charge and fire a laser from a newly equipped Tesla Cannon. Equipment *'Wrench' *'Turrets' *'Mines' *'Tanks' Weaknesses *Is more often reliant on her tech. Sources *Skylanders Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Activision Category:Skylanders Category:Female Characters Category:Technology Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Town Level Category:Relativistic